Processes for making fibrous structures that comprise an additive, especially a solid additive, are known in the art.
It is known in the art that additives can be added to fibrous slurries prior to forming a fibrous structure. Also, it is known that additives can be liquefied and/or added to a liquid, especially aqueous, vehicle and then applied to fibrous structures by spraying such liquid vehicle onto a fibrous structure. Further, it is known that additives can be brushed onto fibrous structures.
In the fine paper/newsprint art where the fine paper/newsprint inherently exhibits an average lint value of well under 1, it is known to electrostatically charge powder particles and deliver the powder particles to the fibrous structure.
There exists problems with each of the prior art processes described above. In particular, the brushing process loosely associates its additive with the fibrous structure such that the average lint value for such fibrous structure is extremely high and not readily acceptable by consumers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for making a fibrous structure that comprises an additive and that avoids the problems associated with the prior art processes.